


Indiscretions

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [545]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, rarepairathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: scribeofred askedMore Scott/Penny goodness please?(obligatory porn warning)





	Indiscretions

They shouldn’t even be here.  She should be halfway back to London, mind on this evening’s charity gala, thinking about which dress with which shoes and who on the guest list would be the best target for encouragement to double their donation.

Scott was on duty.  Wherever in the world he should be, it wasn’t here, breathless for all the wrong reasons, listening to gasps and whimpers of a different tenor to those he usually encountered.

Penny’s dress had dropped easily, slithering over her silk slip to fall silently to the floor.  Her nails had scrabbled furiously over IR blue until Scott had laughed into her lips and guided her fingers to hidden clasps and catches.  It had peeled back like nothing so much as a wetsuit, only a short legged and short sleeved undersuit beneath it.  This at least she could work with.

Despite the layers, the smell of smoke had sunk into his skin, tinged with salt and sweat despite the wicking underlayer.  Penny tossed his undershirt over her head, stepped back just long enough for him to shove his shorts down, for her to yank her slip over her head.  

Scott didn’t wait for her to undo her bra clasp - he just wrapped one hand around her waist and yanked her in, pressing skin to skin as his mouth suckled its way along her jaw to her pulse point.

So - the high collared dress tonight, if she made it that far.

Penny’s nails scratched along his back, encountering only acres of bare muscle, taut with stress and desire.  If she’d ever dared let herself fantasize of this, she’d have dreamed up a bed piled high with crisp linens, not this forgotten backroom with a barely lockable door.

Scott seemed not to mind, one handedly undoing her brain and tossing it in the vague direction of their other clothes.  He dropped to one knee, mouthing along the swell of her breast as his fingers dipped under the waistband of her panties.

Penny growled with unaccustomed impatience, helping him pull them down her legs before kicking them off one foot.  Scott didn’t wait for her to regain her balance, rising up and taking her with him so that she had no choice but to wrap her legs around his hips.

His hand took the brunt of the impact as they slammed into the wall, but Penny didn’t care.  She wrapped her arms more securely around his shoulders, using the leverage to find the perfect angle to sink down.

Scott swore in her ear, biting down on the meat of her shoulder.  Penny laughed in pure delight, arching her back to find all the sweet spots, trusting him to hold her up.

The rhythm they found knocked dust off the rafters above them, and Penny closed her eyes to better stay in this moment, forget they were at the edge of a recently averted crisis, that Scott’s comm could go off any moment, that anyone could come looking for the pilot of the Thunderbird parked outside.

She might never get this again; she wanted to remember it.

Scott shifted his weight, moving to hold her up with one arm as the other came under to pull her thighs wider, his teeth grazing up the taut muscles of her throat.  She cursed him as her orgasm rose up, demanding his lips to kiss and nip as she rode him over the edge, feeling him tumble after her.

She winced slightly as he carefully set her down on the floor, bare toes curling slightly in the dust.  She expected Scott to step back, not look at her, leave, but he surprised her, staying there, forehead resting against an arm folded on the wall above her head.

She could feel trapped.  Instead, she took the invitation, set her hands lightly on his hips as she leaned a cheek over his heart.

They both shouldn’t be here.


End file.
